The Danger of the Wolf!
by BatgirlXRedRidingHood
Summary: A strange creature is found by the three girls while driving. Something snaps within Tori as her "friend" Jade is attacked. She feels a sudden love for her. Is it the brunette's imagination or is Jade acting a bit strange. Jade has a sudden earge to seduct the young girl into her clutches. Will Tori fall for her, and fall in love, or will this be a trap set up by the creature?


_**The Danger of the Wolf!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**They drove through the silent night. The moon full and high. The blue eyed girl driving the car silently screaming as the red head sang the theme song to Elmo. The Latina girl sitting next to her sang along poking Jade's shoulder trying to cause her to chime in. "Oh, c'mon Jade. You know you wanna sing." The black haired blue eyed girl laughed and slapped the girl annoying her on the shoulder. Cat gasped silencing herself. Tori growled under her breath and slapped her back. Jade ignored it smiling at the girl. **_

_**They were silent for about a minute before Jade's sudden idea to slam on the brakes of the car. Tori dived forward blocking the impact with her hands. Cat quietly laughed pointing out the window at what she assumed was a dog. **_

"_**Why would you do that?" Tori could only scream.**_

"_**Wait, you didn't see it?" Was Jade's only response.**_

"_**See what?" **_

_**Jade ignored her slipping out of her door. She stood outside of the car, gaze on a dark figure. It appeared to be standing. Tori leaned back and told Cat to stay in the car before stepping out. She spotted it as well, laughing and saying, "Oh, this is another one of your jokes isn't it Jade?"**_

_**Jade shook her head before taking a step back. **_

"_**Tori, get in the car!" The Latina's gaze shifted from the figure to Jade's eyes. She could see fear. Finally she nodded before making an attempt to enter the car. The figure moved towards Jade. It jumped on top of her. She let out an agonizing scream as the creature bit her. The Latina reached inside, taking her purse, and pulling out pepper spray. She jumped over the car and sprayed it. The animal shrieked and released Jade's arm. **_

_**The Goth girls gaze was filled with terror. Tori pulled her into the car finding the right position to allow the blue eyed girls head lie in her lap. She drove far away. She didn't care about the license she didn't have, all she cared for was the safety of her friend. Cat sat in the back gasping, "Is she okay, is she okay?"**_

_**Tori shrugged, before pulling into a gas station. She directed Cat to go in and by rubbing alcohol and find paper towels. **_

_**The brown haired girl reached for the light and turned it on. Jade had fallen asleep in her lap. Her sleeping state was beautiful, she looked at peace. She gulped and slid a piece of the Goth girls hair behind her ear. The Latina leaned down breathing on the girls ear. Jade gasped. **_

_**Jade was back against the car door, unaware of her surroundings. Tori leaned forward finding a tint of yellow in the her blue eyes. Tori reached towards her face. The Goth girl grasped her wrist wrapping her now clawed fingers around it. The brown eyed girl was taken aback at Jade's fearful state. Finally Jade sighed speaking quietly, "I'm sorry, just don't startle me like that." **_

_**Tori nodded. Jade pressed the girl's hand against the window. She felt that she was being pinned. Tori was full of panic. In the few moments it happened she didn't realize that the Goth was growing closer to her. Jade leaned forward her lips grazing her neck and letting her fangs graze and tease the brunettes flesh. Tori gasped letting her thighs press together to trap the heat pooling from her. Jade smiled before pushing Tori away. She crawled atop of her dragging her clawed fingers up the browned eyed girls thighs before stopping at her shorts. **_

"_**Tori…Jade, what are you doing?" The voice of Cat corrupted behind them. Jade's head swung up her eyes returning from the light yellow to the deep blue. She turned slowly before pulling the red head in close. Her lips were hovering over Cat's right ear. Her breath tickling the invisible hairs on the inside.**_

"_**You will not speak a word or…" **_

_**Cat exposed her neck slightly whispering, "Or what?" **_

_**Jade grabbed her by her hair slipping her tongue under the red head's chin. Cat gasped asking, "What if I want to tell? I mean- ah!" The black haired girl smiled pulling the girl on top of her. "Then you will have to take your punishment." Cat nodded crawling into the back seat. **_

_**Tori and Jade exchanged spots in the car. She found Jade occasionally staring at her, but didn't mind. The only thing lingering in her mind was the thoughts of Jade teasing her. Ever few moments she'd find herself caressing her stomach. Jade smiled at her. She grabbed her hand holding it when Tori began to rub her fingers against her clothed sex. "Cat's still falling asleep. As soon as we drop her off, okay? Which should be in about ten minutes. Think you can wait until then?" The brunette nodded expression confused. **_

_**The drive was calm, cool, collect. There was no more growling, yelling, and hitting from the aggressive girl they knew. Now she was smiling, laughing, and teasing both girls mentally and physically. The ten minute drive felt about an hour to Tori. She desired something that possibly couldn't be given to her. She felt in danger by the new Jade. Almost like she was acting so she could sneak up behind them, tie them to a railroad track, and watch the be crushed. Jade must've been tired. She had to be, it wasn't the creature that attacked them. That would be impossible. **_

_**Finally, the car was pulled into a driveway. The front of the house was decorated with flowers. The garden appeared to have less than the front door. Jade smiled. She got out of the car, walking around it, and opening the door. She fell forward over cat breathing on the sleeping girl's neck. Cat awoke slowly. Yawning, she nodded leaving the car, and headed towards the house. Jade fallowed her up the stairs, greeted her mother with a faint grin, and walked away. Tori grew impatient in the car. She desired to get home and take a hot shower, in hopes of destroying the few memories that she was left to linger. **_

_**Jade enter the car. Slowly she reached for the other girl's hand taking a finger into her mouth. She bit it softly although hard enough for it to puncture a small piece of skin. Tori yelped in response, but remained calm for she knew not to frighten the Goth. Suddenly Jade pulled back. **_

"_**What the hell is going on?" She cried holding her head in her hands.**_

_**There she was again. Ol' Jade had returned. The brunette let a faint smile turn up her quivering lips.**_

"_**I don't know Jade? You tell me?" Her voice was seductive, teasing. Jade growled facing her. **_

"_**Don't speak this to anyone?" She merely screamed.**_

"_**Or what?" Tori attempted to get the same response from her as Cat did. **_

_**Jade put the car and reverse yelling, "Or I'll fucking kill you!" Tori was taken aback. She didn't talk for the rest of the way to her home. **_

_**They arrived at her house. Tori angered by the earlier remark. She slammed the door, breaking the glass window. Jade didn't yell, she knew she had done wrong. She only huffed and drove away. Tori growled under her breath, now realizing that all the sexual tension that was built, had to be taken care of by herself. "Tori honey," Her mother greeted cheerfully. Tori flicked her hand as a response of not in the mood for false care. Her mother grabbed her hand and dragged her to the couch. **_

"_**C'mon Tori, tell me what is wrong… Did Jade do something wrong again. I told you not to go with…" **_

"_**It's not that," Tori shouted, "It's the opposite. She was nice to me." **_

_**The mother set down her coffee cup and pear phone. "How so?"**_

_**Tor began to stand, "I can't tell you." She attempted to walk away, but her mother yanked her back down. "Look, I know. It's a sudden change that you are not used to. I can help you. You can tell me anything." **_

_**Tori sighed, "Alright, she uh…"**_

"_**She what?"**_

"_**She uh, kinda got sexual with me?" She was now pulling and fingering at her hair. She pressed her hands in between her thighs. **_

_**Her mother nodded a shocked expression on her face, "Oh, s-so she l-likes you? I-I don't mind, did you like it? Was she good?" **_

"_**Mom!" Tori shouted playfully hitting her. "And yes, I guess I did like it, but we didn't get into anything major. Cat walked up behind us when she had me pinned to the driver seat." Tori let out a faint giggle.**_

"_**Look, Tori. I don't mind this. As long as you find someone you are in love with. I used to be bi, and fell in love with this girl named Anastacia. She was beautiful, and the best thing…" Tori stood walking away. **_

"_**Don't you want to listen to my story?"**_

"_**Mom, school's tomorrow. I'm going to bed." **_

"_**Ah- Alright, goodnight!"**_

"'_**Night!" She made her way up to the room, laying down, and thinking of the blue eyed girl. She didn't do much. She slowly, but quickly, fell asleep.**_

_**The walls of Hollywood Arts were pinned with news of a mysterious creature sighting, The students in the school were talking about how to catch and see it. Some were fearing if they did come across it. Tori ignored it walking towards her IMPROV class. She was pulled into the janitors closet by someone dressed in a black cloak. She grew afraid questioning who it was. She began stuttering, "Who are you?" The voice of Jade escaped the cloaked person. **_

"_**Why did you pull me in here?" Tori asked cocking her head cutely. Jade reached up pulling on the hood of her cloak. Under was the ears of a wolf tips blue, blue eyes were now silver, and when she ripped it off a black tail with a blue tip. Tori placed her hands on her hips. "Now why would you die the tips of your ears and tail blue?" **_

"_**Well they are mine. I had to make it suit me. And that's not the issue!" Tori just laughed.**_

"_**It suits you fine though. I think your cute like that."**_

"_**What if the others ask about it?" Jades hands flew to grip Tori's shoulders. Her voice carried a sense of curiosity and fear to it. **_

"_**Just say it's some cosplay thing, I don't know. Besides Andre won't care he has a crush on you, Robbie will probably ask, and Beck wouldn't ask you are no longer dating." Jade only nodded releasing her shoulders. "If you want, I can walk in holding your hand." She reached for Jade's hand only to have it slapped away.**_

"_**I think I'm old enough to walk to class without holding someone's hand." Tori agreed before making her way to the door. "Wait," she turned around, "How long have you been in here?" **_

_**Jade shrugged, "For about six hours? I don't know?" **_

"_**Well aren't you hot?"**_

"_**Thanks for the complement Vega, but I think it wouldn't be good for us-" **_

"_**No, I'm mean, do you want a drink of water or something to cool off?" Jade's only response was "sure." Tori handed the water bottle to her as well as notes from previous classes that she had taken with the Goth. "There this should catch you up. Now let's head to IMPROV." **_

"_**Tori… Jade, you are late." **_

"_**I'm sorry Sikowitz…" Jade stepped in front of her. **_

"_**She was just helping me with the rest of my play I had written." **_

"_**I did," Jade nodded, "Yeah I did!"**_

" _**I would like you to see it. It's called The Danger of the Wolf." Jade had saved the brunette. **_

_**Sikowitz arched his eyebrow, "Alright, let us hear it. Who is the wolf, wait. Let me choose." Jade was fearful for a moment. Then nodded in agreement. She didn't know what it was about. Tori did though, it was a romance play. **_

"_**Hm, how about we us Jade as the wolf since she is dressed as one. And Tori because she helped write it. Okay, so cat can be the fox. I think that's good."**_

"_**Yay, fox!" Cat jumped up onto the stage. She let her eyes run over the script. "Okay, ready." **_

"_**Ready," Jade announced. **_

"_**R-Ready…" Tori mumbled.**_

_**Sikowitz sat down screaming, "Action!" **_

"_**Dear wolf, why must you fallow me?" Tori asked.**_

_**Jade began to circle her the pulled her against her. Her palms pressed against the brunettes cheeks fingers splayed apart. "Because Red, I think you are the most beautiful thing on earth." Tori gasped in response. Jade pulled away twiddling her fingers. **_

"_**I know it is wrong because I am a wolf, and you are human." Red ran in front of her grabbing her hands. **_

"_**No! Don't tell yourself that. It doesn't matter if you are a wolf or not. If your in love with me, let's just say. I love you as well. No matter what you are, gender you are, for you take, it doesn't matter. I love you Mr. Wolf." **_

_**Cat came out into the open. "The bad thing Red. That Mr. Wolf is mine. I love him." Tori turned and leaned down. Her eyes sparkling in the sun's rays. She kissed Cat on the nose. Everyone in class gasped. Sikowitz shushed them, "Quiet, It's just getting good." Tori smiled and nodded. **_

"_**Oh Fox. You will find someone else to love. But Wolf is mine. I will love and cherish him forever. Just as you will do with one." Cat nodded and leaped away. **_

_**Tori turned facing Jade. She wrapped her arms around her neck. Tiptoeing she kissed her. Jade's tail began to wag her ears bent down. Sikowitz along with the rest of the class stood from their seats clapping and whistling. **_

"_**That was excellent." Escaped from Sikowitz's mouth. "Although the public display of the affection was unexpected, I loved it. Do you mind doing it live Saturday and Sunday?"**_

"_**Live," Tori and Jade gasped.**_

"_**Yes!" Cat exclaimed. **_

"_**Good!" "Wait! You didn't even-" The girl's tried to protest, but Sikowitz had left through the window. Jade growled under her breath. She glared at Tori whom was talking to everyone about how she came up with the idea. **_

_**Jade could only hear the words, "You see, I have a crush on someone, and began writing about how it was dangerous to fall in love with them." Everyone ohh'd and ahh'd. Jade found herself smiling. She caught a glimpse of Beck's hateful expression. She grinned stepping over to Tori, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, and kissing her softly on the cheek. "We have to go, Honey. I have a secret for you." The classmates sighed an aw, and stepped away from the two. Jade pulled cat away from the classroom. It was quite unexpected for the two to kiss on stage. Although nobody managed to realize that Jade's tail had begun to wag. **_


End file.
